Dziś będziesz się nazywać Lily
by italiana
Summary: Łatka do HP i Miłosne Rozterki, ale może być traktowana jako osobne opowiadanie. Z przyjemnością przeczytam opinie, jakiekolwiek one nie będą. I own nothing. One-shot.


_Łatka do Harry Potter i Miłosne Rozterki, może być traktowana jako osobne opowiadanie._

_Nie chciałam opisywać zbyt odważnie scen miłosnych, dlatego końcówka w mojej opinii trochę kuleje... dajcie mi znać, czy się zgadzacie z tym odczuciem._

_I own nothing._

* * *

><p>Zimna, pochmurna i wietrzna noc wigilijna nie sprzyjała raczej przebywaniu na zewnątrz, dlatego tym bardziej dziwna wydawała się obecność na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka pewnego wysokiego mężczyzny, odzianego w długi, czarny płaszcz, spod którego wystawał mu jedynie koniec zakrzywionego nosa. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, można było jeszcze zauważyć czarne jak żuki, ziejące bezdenną pustką oczy, ziemistą cerę i wąskie, skrzywione teraz w grymasie – czy to z zimna, czy z innego powodu - wargi. Mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka nie mieli jednak zbyt wiele czasu w wigilijną noc, żeby przyglądać się tajemniczemu przybyszowi wchodzącemu na cmentarz; mieli własne rodziny, ich dzieci z niecierpliwością czekały na pierwszą gwiazdkę, żeby zasiąść wspólnie przy wigilijnym stole. Być może jedna czy dwie kobiety, wracające szybkim krokiem z ostatnich świątecznych zakupów, poczuły współczucie wobec wysokiego mężczyzny, który ten szczególny wieczór spędzał na cmentarzu; nie było to jednak uczucie na tyle silne, żeby zaprosić przybysza do wspólnego posiłku przy wigilijnym stole, jak nakazywał chrześcijański zwyczaj. Być może po prostu bały się podejść do tego mężczyzny, który wyglądał, jakby wcale nie chciał być nigdzie zapraszany. Sunąc szybko po zaśnieżonym podłożu przekraczał on właśnie bramy cmentarza, zdecydowanym krokiem skręcił w prawo i szedł dalej wzdłuż rzędu grobowców. Kimkolwiek nie był, na pewno nie była to jego pierwsza wizyta na tym cmentarzu.<p>

Po paru minutach znalazł się tam, gdzie najwidoczniej chciał się znaleźć; przed grobowcem z napisem „_Śmierć będzie ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie zniszczony_". Ukradkiem, tak jakby wstydził się tego, co robi, wyjął z kieszeni drewniany kijek i wymamrotał coś, i po chwili w jego ramionach pojawił się wieniec z lilii. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zamruczał kolejne słowa i wieniec rozjarzył się świetlistym blaskiem, pokrywając delikatne płatki kwiatów warstewką cienkiego lodu.

- Twoje ulubione, Lily. – szepnął mężczyzna, kładąc wieniec po jednej tylko stronie grobu, na której błyszczał napis:

_Lily Potter_

_Urodzona 30 stycznia 1960,_

_Zmarła 31 października 1981_

- Tak za tobą tęsknię, Lily... przepraszam, że nie zdołałem cię uratować. Przepraszam.

Wspomnienia uderzyły w Severusa Snape'a ze zwielokrotnioną siłą. Zaledwie niecałe dwa miesiące minęły od śmierci najważniejszej kobiety w jego życiu; jedynej osoby, która go rozumiała, która go nawet, o zgrozo, lubiła. Przypomniał sobie delikatne spojrzenie jej zielonych oczu, wyobraził sobie, że dotyka jej miękkich, kasztanowych loków, tak jak to zrobił kilkakrotnie na korytarzach Hogwartu, niby przypadkiem. Usłyszał znowu w głowie jej srebrzysty śmiech, od którego zawsze robiło mu się cieplej na sercu i z niejakim zawstydzeniem naszła go znowu wizja jej nagiego ciała, kiedy podglądał ją pewnego wieczoru kąpiącą się przy jeziorze leżącym niedaleko Spinner's End. Nagły ból znowu zaatakował go ze zdwojoną siłą, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że już nigdy nie zobaczy jej rozeźlonego spojrzenia, nie będzie już żadnych gniewnych iskierek migoczących w zielonych oczach. A może jednak... czy jej syn, Harry, nie ma przypadkiem JEJ oczu?

- Znowu tutaj jesteś, Severusie?

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie; tak zatopił się we wspomnieniach, że nie zauważył zbliżającego się wysokiego mężczyzny o długich, siwych włosach i równie siwej brodzie. Jego niebieskie oczy zamgliły się smutkiem za okularami-połówkami.

- Dziś jest Wigilia. – odpowiedział Snape. – Kto inny ją odwiedzi, jeśli nie ja? Przecież to dla niej... to wszystko, co robię, jest dla niej...

- Nie tylko Lily zginęła. Ona miała również męża, Severusie. – powiedział surowo Albus Dumbledore. – Ale rozmawiając o poświęceniu... ten bal sylwestrowy w Polsce jest nadal aktualny?

- Tak, dostałem zaproszenie. Ci głupcy wciąż myślą, że Czarny Pan się tylko gdzieś zaszył. Wciąż nie tracą nadziei, że go odnajdą... a jego już nie ma. Syn Lily... – głos mu się załamał. – Dlaczego on przeżył, a ona nie?

- Być może nigdy się tego nie dowiemy... Pamiętasz, co przyrzekłeś? Chyba nie zmieniłeś zdania?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Wybiorę się na ten bal, nie obawiaj się, Albusie. A ty co tutaj robisz w wigilijny wieczór? Nie chciałeś zostać w Hogwarcie?

- Nie tylko ty masz bliskich pochowanych w Dolinie Godryka. – odpowiedział Albus Dumbledore, a jego niebieskie oczy zamigotały ponownie, po czym przygasły, jakby przytłoczone smutkiem. – Powodzenia na balu, Severusie. Do zobaczenia w Nowym Roku.

- Do zobaczenia. – odpowiedział Severus Snape i rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na grobowiec Lily, na którego gładkiej powierzchni odznaczał się wieniec kwiatów, zatrzepotał peleryną i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape czuł się dość dziwnie w sylwestrowy wieczór, siedząc przy suto zastawionym stole w zamku na Łysej Górze, najbardziej magicznym miejscu w tym dziwnym, smutnym i ponurym kraju – Polsce. Odzywał się półsłówkami do swoich kolegów śmierciożerców, udając naprawdę zainteresowanego i poruszonego losem zaginionego Czarnego Pana. Po kilkunastu minutach prowadzenia pustej dyskusji o niczym stwierdził, że reszty wieczoru nie da rady spędzić na trzeźwo, z czego bardzo ucieszył się Igor Karkarow, który nie wyobrażał sobie imprezy sylwestrowej bez chlapnięcia czegoś mocniejszego.<p>

- Nu, to ja zawołam kelnerkę, ona nam wódki przyniesie. W Polsze dobra wódka, nie pożałujesz.

Severus próbował delikatnie zaznaczyć, że on raczej gustuje w lżejszych trunkach, myślał bardziej o jakimś winie, no, może szampanie, ale nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, kiedy zauważył zbliżającą się do ich stołu kelnerkę. Poczuł się nagle tak, jak przed czterema laty, kiedy razem z Lily zwędzili w Noc Duchów z kuchni wino skrzatów i śmiejąc się do rozpuku, rozpili je w lochach, na oczach kilkunastu oburzonych portretów.

Kelnerka wyglądała, tak jak Lily wtedy. Miała takie same ciemnorude, gęste, opadające na ramiona włosy, a jej zielone oczy wpatrywały się z przestrachem w grupkę nieznajomych mężczyzn. Zgrabnie lawirowała między tańczącymi na parkiecie parami, z których najśmielej wywijała piękna Bellatriks razem ze swoim mężem, Rudolfem. Severus wpatrywał się w nią oszołomiony, kiedy podeszła nieśmiało do stolika i postawiła na nim butelkę wódki i cztery kieliszki, po czym dygnęła nieśmiało i zamierzała odejść, ale podpity już Karkarow złapał ją za rękę i chciał skraść jej buziaka.

- Zostaw ją, Igorze. – odezwał się groźnie Snape.

- Hola, no dobra, przecież to tylko kelenereczka, pewnie jest przyzwyczajona do klapsów po tej zgrabnej pupie. – obruszył się Karkarow, ale puścił rękę dziewczyny, która właśnie znalazła się na wprost Bellatriks i Rudolfa, którzy zdyszani schodzili z parkietu w rytm piosenki Micheala Jacksona.

- Proszę, proszę – odezwała się szyderczo Bella. – Ona wygląda tak samo jak szlama, która spowodowała zniknięcie Czarnego Pana, Rudolfie. Myślę, że tak perfidne istoty nie powinny chodzić po ziemi... małe _Crucio_ nauczyłoby mugolaczkę, że rude włosy są ostatnimi czasy bardzo _passe_, szczególnie w naszych kręgach...

- Bello, bo zdenerwujesz naszych gospodarzy... Ta ruda nie miała nic wspólnego ze zniknięciem Czarnego Pana, daruj sobie. – syknął Snape. – Szukasz problemów tam, gdzie ich nie ma... powinnaś raczej skupić się na tym, w jaki sposób rzeczywiście możesz odnaleźć naszego pana.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna rozumiała niewiele, a może nawet nic, z toczonej rozmowy, ale korzystając z faktu, że Snape i Bellatriks mierzyli się spojrzeniami, wycofała się w kierunku kuchni.

- Ja mam plan. – odezwała się cicho Bellatriks. – Ale nikomu nie powiem, bo to ja odnajdę Czarnego Pana. I to mi będzie wdzięczny po wsze czasy... za to, że miałam odwagę, żeby zrobić coś w kierunku odszukania go! A nie jak stado kretynów spędzam sylwestra na jakimś pieprzonym zadupiu, gadając o wszystkim i o niczym, i co gorsza, zgadzając się na to, żeby być obsługiwanym przez MUGOLI!

- Cii, Bella... – powiedział Rudolf, wiecznie obecny w cieniu swojej pięknej i niebezpiecznej żony. – Te ruskie się zdenerwują, jeśli będziemy zabijać kelnerki, tu nie ma wystarczająco dużo czarnych czarodziejów, żeby znaleźć kogoś innego... a ktoś musi nam przecież usługiwać, kochanie. Nie splamiłabyś swoich pięknych rączek sprzątaniem po przyjęciu sylwestrowym, prawda, skarbie?

Bellatriks chwilowo się udobruchała i opadła na siedzenie obok męża.

- Polać mi wódki. – oznajmiła rzeczowo.

Karkarow uradowany zajął się rozlewaniem przejrzystego napoju do kieliszków, a Snape rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku pomieszczania służbowego. Wydawało mu się, że w drzwiach mignął mu fragment rudego, ale nie był tego do końca pewien.

Po opróżnieniu butelki wódki Snape wstał, wykręcając się toaletą. Wiedział, że roli podwójnego szpiega raczej nie przystoi upijać się do nieprzytomności. Zbywając Bellatriks, która właśnie chciała rozwodzić się nad tym, kogo z Zakonu Feniksa zacząć torturować najpierw, skierował się w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do łazienek. Tym razem nie mógł mieć wątpliwości. Kolejny błysk rudości.

Zaintrygowany, podszedł w kierunku pomieszczenia służbowego i zapukał. Drzwi uchyliły się odrobinę i Snape z rozkoszą spojrzał w wyglądające tak znajomo zielone oczy.

- Ee... dobry wieczór, czy panienka umie mówić po angielsku? – zapytał niezdarnie i po chwili przeklął się za to w myślach. Jeśli chce nawiązać bliższy kontakt z sobowtórem Lily Evans, musi chyba stać się bardziej szarmancki.

- Trochę. – odpowiedziała z obcym akcentem dziewczyna. Severus zamknął oczy i przez chwilę pozwolił sobie wierzyć, że ostatnie straszne wydarzenia nie miały miejsca, że nadal mają z Lily po szesnaście lat i śmieją się do rozpuku ze zbulwersowanych min portretów... – W czym mogę pomóc? – brzmiała na trochę przestraszoną.

- Szukam toalety, czy mogłabyś mnie tam zaprowadzić? – zapytał Snape, nie zdradzając spojrzeniem swoich czarnych oczu, że doskonale wie, gdzie się znajduje toaleta.

- Oczywiście. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, po czym wyszła z pomieszczenia, pokazując swoje zgrabne ciało, odziane w krótką, granatową spódniczkę kelnerki i obcisłą, białą bluzeczkę. Snape przełknął głośno ślinę. To ciało było nawet lepsze... niż szczupła figura Lily.

- Czy mogłaby pani na mnie tutaj poczekać? – zapytał Severus, decydując się w tym konkretnym momencie, że musi porozmawiać z dziewczyną. Nie miał ochoty wracać do reszty śmierciożerców i słuchać wynurzeń Bellatriks o przewadze Cruciatusa nad każdym innym zaklęciem, w tym nad zaklęciem łamiącym kości i Sectusemprą.

Rudowłosa zawahała się. W jej zielonych oczach odbiła się wyraźna rozterka. Bała się... chyba wszystkie kelnerki znajdujące się tej nocy na przyjęciu bały się zaproszonych gości. Snape gorzko pomyślał, że miały do tego absolutne prawo. Jeśli Bellatriks wypije jeszcze odrobinę wódki, chyba zrobi pokaz Cruciatusa na pierwszej lepszej kelnerce, która nawinie się jej pod różdżkę. Poczuł nagle przemożną ochotę, żeby wyprowadzić stąd przynajmniej dziewczynę podobną do Lily.

Myjąc ręce po skorzystaniu z toalety był już zdecydowany. Zabierze stąd dziewczynę. Później się jakoś wytłumaczy przed pozostałymi, dlaczego zniknął. A może po prostu będą już na tyle pijani, że nie zauważą jego odejścia?

Rudowłosa czekała na niego przed wejściem do toalet. Chyba była zbyt przestraszona, żeby okazać nieposłuszeństwo.

- Jak masz na imię? – zapytał Severus, przeklinając w duszy swoje okropne włosy, swoją chudą sylwetkę i zakrzywiony nos. Cóż, do przystojniaków to on raczej nie należał. Jedyna nadzieja w jego charyzmie, głębokim głosie i przepastnym spojrzeniu jego czarnych oczu.

- Mam na imię Pola. – odpowiedziała drżącym tonem dziewczyna.

- Polu... czy mogę na ciebie mówić Lily?

Dziewczyna nie okazała zdziwienia, kiwnęła tylko sztywno głową.

- Droga Lily, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale tutaj nie będzie bezpiecznie dziś w nocy. Ci ludzie, z którymi siedziałem... to nie są dobrzy ludzie. Znasz jakieś miejsce, w którym możemy cię ukryć?

Dziewczyna znowu kiwnęła głową, tak gwałtownie, że jeden rudy kosmyk opadł jej na policzek. Snape zwalczył pokusę, żeby dotknąć gładkiej skóry i z powrotem założyć go za ucho.

- Pójdziemy teraz ostrzec twoje koleżanki, żeby zbierały się do domu. A później zaprowadzisz mnie tam, gdzie będziesz bezpieczna.

Dwadzieścia minut później Snape szedł kamienną dróżką ramię w ramię z dziewczyną, ubraną w ciepły, niemodny kożuszek i buty sięgające aż do kolan. Zerkał na nią co chwila, na jej zarumienione z zimna policzki, błyszczące, zielone oczy, i musiał co chwila powtarzać sobie, że to nie jest Lily. Nieważne, czy pozwoliła mu na siebie tak mówić, czy nie, to nie jest Lily... ale i tak przyjemnie było znaleźć się z nią w małej chatce z jedną izbą, w której znajdowało się zaledwie łóżko, kaflowy piec, szafa i kominek.

- Tutaj mieszkasz? – zapytał zszokowany Snape.

Dziewczyna znowu kiwnęła głową, po czym zsunęła z siebie kożuszek i zaczęła krzątać się po izbie, rozpalając ogień na piecu, włączając starą, naftową lampę, i nastawiając wodę.

- Napije się pan herbaty?

Snape kiwnął głową.

- Proszę, mów do mnie Sev.

Chwilę później rudowłosa dziewczyna usiadła obok niego na łóżku, trzymając w dłoniach dwa kubki herbaty. Jeden z nich mu podała, a z drugiego natychmiast pociągnęła mały łyk, niemal parząc sobie pełne wargi.

- Dziękuję, Sev, że mnie stamtąd zabrałeś. – powiedziała ze wschodnim akcentem, który teraz brzmiał dla Snape'a niczym najpiękniejsza muzyka. – Bałam się... ale potrzebowałam pieniędzy, musiałam przyjąć tę pracę.

- Już w porządku... Lily. – odezwał się Snape, przygarniając dziewczynę chudym ramieniem. Na chwilę zesztywniała, ale po sekundzie rozluźniła się i pozwoliła się gładzić po szczupłych plecach.

Snape poczuł, jak w dole brzucha robi mu się gorąco. Po ślubie Lily Czarny Pan umawiał go z różnymi kobietami, niekiedy śmierciożerczyniami, niekiedy nie, ale nigdy Snape nie odczuwał żadnego pociągu do tych kobiet. Nie mogły się równać z jego Lily.

Pola też nie mogła... ale było coś w spojrzeniu jej zielonych oczu, co przypominało mu Lily. Może to widoczne w jej oczach zaufanie i wdzięczność? Snape nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób zaczarowała go ta mugolska dziewczyna, ale nagle uświadomił sobie, że długimi palcami gładzi krawędź skóry nad spódnicą dziewczyny, zataczając na krągłości jej biodra małe kółeczka.

Dziewczyna uniosła na niego zlęknione spojrzenie, ale po chwili stało się coś, co sprawiło, że mały Snape wyprężył się na dole z radości, kiedy spojrzała wprost w jego czarne oczy i zdecydowanym ruchem przytknęła wargi do jego wąskich ust.

Snape jęknął, kiedy jej ciepły język poznawał wnętrze jego ust, a jej palce wplotły się w jego czarne włosy. Nie wiedział, czym sobie na to zasłużył, ale ta dziewczyna... ta dziewczyna pragnęła go, razem z jego tłustymi, czarnymi włosami, chudym ciałem i zakrzywionym nosem.

Stało się to oczywiste, kiedy Snape usłyszał ciche westchnienie zachęty wydobywające się z jej ciepłych ust. Delikatnie, pytająco spojrzał znowu w jej zielone oczy. Nie widząc sprzeciwu, rozpiął guziki jej białej bluzki i z ulgą dotknął białej, mlecznej skóry jej piersi.

Pola _vel_ Lily przymknęła z rozkoszą oczy.

- Rób tak dalej, Sev...

Więc Severus Snape tak robił. Robił to i o wiele więcej, delikatnie rozbierając dziewczynę i układając na łóżku, całując ciągle jej miękkie, pełne wargi, zapominając o bożym świecie, kiedy poczuł w końcu jej miękkie, ciepłe, przyjazne wnętrze.

Ogień migotał wesoło w kaflowym piecu, kiedy Severus Snape, przepełniony miłością do kobiety, której już nigdy nie będzie mógł mieć, tracił dziewictwo z inną rudowłosą pięknością w mroźną, grudniową noc w dalekiej Polsce. Gdyby ktoś zbliżył się wtedy do chatki, z pewnością usłyszałby ciche westchnienia wydobywające się z dwóch splecionych ze sobą ciał.

W tę sylwestrową noc Severus Snape, po raz pierwszy i ostatni w życiu, pozwolił sobie wierzyć, że Lily nadal żyje, a wszystko wydarzyło się inaczej.


End file.
